Otra chica en Equestria
by nightmare killer
Summary: Twilight Sparkle es la recién llegada a la escuela Ecuestria. Pronto verá que ser la chica nueva en una de las mejores escuelas en todo el mundo no será un jardín de rosas. Aunque no es tara sola, sus nuevas (y un tanto extrañas) amigas, la ayudarán a salir adelante.


**Hola, este es mi primer fic, inspirado en gran parte por la película "una chica de Equestria". Espero que sea de su agrado. La única gran diferencia es que aquí Twilight ya pertenece al mundo de los humanos y la magia no será tan vista como en la serie.**

* * *

Por primera vez en su vida, Twilight Sparkle deseaba que la tierra se la tragara, que un portal apareciera de la nada y la llevara a un universo donde "eso" no estaba pasando o que todo volviera a ser como antes, pero nada de eso pasó. Ella seguía sentada, con sus codos sobre una mesa, viendo detenidamente una manzana, mientras meditaba, antes de darle una mordida.

—Todo estará bien, no te preocupes —le dijo un chico mayor que Twilight— Ya verás cómo al final todo saldrá bien.

Shining Armor, el hermano mayor de Twilight, le dedico una sonrisa sincera. Pero sus palabras no consiguieron calmarla. Antes ella vivía en el extranjero, pero tuvo que mudarse debido a que su padre había recibido una propuesta de trabajo tentadora. Además, iría a la escuela Canterlot, una de las mejores escuelas en todo el mundo.

Pero a ella no le importaba eso. Ella tenía amigas de toda una vida en su antigua escuela. Conocía todas las calles, supermercados, ¡Todo como la palma de su mano! Ahora le aterraba la idea de no poder adaptarse, de ser excluida de cualquier grupo.

—No te preocupes —le repitió su hermano mayor— Siempre habrá alguien con quien puedas hacer amistad. Además, mírate, eres Twilight Sparkle, la chica más inteligente, amigable y mejor amiga que haya conocido.

Las palabras de Shining lograron darle ánimos a la adolecente, justo cuando el bus escolar había llegado. Twilight tomo su mochila, trago saliva y fue directo al bus.

Dentro había toda clase de estudiantes y no alcanzaba a ver algún asiento vacío. Al menos hasta que una chica con la cabellera rosa empezó a saltar de su asiento, mientras agitaba constantemente su mano en señal de "hola". Ella tenía apartado un asiento.

—hola, gracias por tu generosidad —dijo Twilight con una gran sonrisa en su rostro— no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.

—Ni lo menciones —dijo la chica de cabello rosa— por cierto, me llamo Pinkie Pie, pero mis amigos me dicen Pinkie, puedes llamarme Pinkie. Creo que eso te hace mi amiga. ¡Momento! Ahora somos amigas, ¿Qué fácil no? Pensé que sería difícil ser tu amiga, porque Rarity y RainbowDash dijeron que sería difícil hacer amigos extranjeros el primer día de escuela. Pero ahora estas aquí y somos amigas ¡no lo puedo creer! Por cierto, debes de preguntarte como sé que vendrías. Trixie me dijo que vendría una chica del extranjero y me dije: **Pinkie, tienes que ser una buena chica y apartarle un asiento.** Y aquí estas, y somos amigas. De verdad. Por cierto, me llamo Pinkie Pie, pero todos me dicen Pinkie. Creo que eso ya lo dije. Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Twilight apenas y pudo procesar alguna palabra de lo que la chica de cabello rosado había dicho. Sacudió su cabeza y dijo— Twilight, me llamo Twilight. Por cierto, no es que me moleste ni nada por el estilo, pero todas en la escuela son como tú. Me refiero a que si son tan… tan… —Twilight buscaba una forma apropiada para describir a su nueva amiga, pero antes de siquiera encontrarla Pinkie termino la frase.

—Buenas haciendo pasteles de manzana, fiestas o festejando. Desgraciadamente, no —Twilight exhaló aliviada— por cierto, te presentare algunas de mis amigas. Bueno, ellas ya deben estar en la escuela. Qué tal si nos reunimos en la cafetería, hoy el hermano de Apple Jack nos traerá pie de manzana.

En pocos minutos el bus llego a las puertas de la escuela. En la entrada, se encontraba una gran cantidad de estudiantes, todos viendo a una mujer dando un discurso frente a una multitud de estudiantes, que crecía de sobremanera en cuestión de segundos.

—¿Quién es ella? —Pregunto Twilight— ¿acaso es la directora?

—En efecto, querida —hablo una chica de la edad de Twilight, vistiendo una blusa y una falda blancas y azuladas, haciendo juego con su cabello y apariencia— por cierto, tú debes ser la chica nueva. Creó que ya conoces a Pinkie.

—Así es Rarity —habló Pinkie Pie con su habitual energía— ella es mi nueva amiga, y tu dijiste que sería difícil que lo fuera…

Rarity puso una mano sobre la boca de Pinkie Pie, intentando hacer que callara, pero esta seguía balbuceando como si no pasara nada— perdónala, querida, ella suela ser muy… Pinkie.

—No importa, es buena chica. Por cierto, soy Twilight, mucho gusto en conocerte.

—El gusto es todo mío, Twilight. Mi nombre es Rarity. Te presentaría a las otras, pero creó que ellas están dentro de toda esa multitud —Rarity señalo la gran cantidad de estudiantes que se habían formado alrededor de la directora— Twilight, cariño, te va a encantar este lugar. Aunque claro, siempre estarán aquellos quienes son una "mala semilla".

—"mala semilla" —repitió Twilight— ¿Qué clase de "mala semilla"?

—Trixie, cariño, Trixie.

* * *

Una vez que el discurso termino, todos los estudiantes fueron en busca de sus respectivas aulas. Para este momento, todo había marchado sobre ruedas para Twilight, de no ser porque no sabía cuál era su salón de estudios. Mucho menos sabía el lugar donde se encontraba o si caminaba en círculos por los múltiples pasillos de la escuela. Pinkie y Rarity se habían marchado hacía sus aulas, debido a que no creyeron que la chica nueva se perdiera tan fácil.

Pero ahí estaba ella, perdida y sin alguien que quisiera ayudarla. Ni siquiera le era de ayuda un mapa que su hermano le había dado, al menos, hasta que choco contra alguien.

—Auch, fíjate por donde caminas —exclamo Twilight, sobándose la nariz. Frente a ella se encontraba un chico con muchas cajas en sus manos, que cubrían su campo de vista. Debido al choque, todas las cajas se hubieran caído, pero Twilight lo ayudó a mantener el equilibrio. Esta se disculpó por lo ocurrido, aunque el chico no le tomó mucha importancia.

—Muchas gracias —agradeció el chico— Por cierto, las clases están por empezar, deberías irte ya.

— La verdad es que soy nueva y no conozco este lugar. Por cierto, si no es mucha molestia, ¿podrías ayudarme, me he perdido?

—Eeyup. Descuida, conozco cada rincón de esta escuela —accedió el chico— solo dime en que aula tocas y yo te ayudare. Si nos damos prisa, tal vez puedas llegar antes de que tu profesor pase lista.

Lamentablemente, el timbre había sonado. Twilight no podía creer que llegaría tardea su primera clase. Por suerte, el chico había fingido que una de las cajas era para el profesor de historia, el profesor de Twilight. Mientras el profesor se distrajo explicándole al chico que no había encargado algo, Twilight se introdujo en silencio.

Twilight podía escuchar las risas y las miradas burlonas de sus nuevos compañeros. Pero no le importaba. Al menos ya estaba dentro y no parecía como si alguno de los alumnos fuera a delatarla. Les bastaba ver a la chica nueva hacer el ridículo justo en su primera clase.

—De la que te salvaste —dijo una chica con un acento muy extraño que estaba al lado del pupitre de la nueva— por cierto, mi nombre es Applejack. Por tu actuación debes ser la chica nueva. Tienes suerte de que ese chico se haya equivocado de salón.

—Él no se equivocó —explico Twilight— sucede que ese chico me guió y me ayudo a entrar al salón, no como muchos en esta escuela.

—Oye, tranquila. Esto es como una iniciación. Todos en esta escuela suelen dejar a los nuevos estudiantes a su suerte. Ya verás cómo te acostumbras —Twilight giro su cabeza viendo el techo, no quería hablar con su compañera —no seas así, todos pasamos alguna iniciación alguna vez.

—No creo que quiera acostumbrarme a que me ignoren solo por ser nueva, ni quiero ignorar a otros solo por ser nuevos.

—No me refería a eso… bueno, que tal si empezamos desde el principio. Me llamo Applejack y quiero ser tu amiga.

—Twilight, Twilight Sparkle.

—Lindo nombre, Twilight. Por cierto, la que esta atrás de ti, ella es Fluttershy. Ella es algo tímida, pero una muy buena amiga.

Twilight volteó su cabeza y vio una chica, o al menos sus ojos y frente, pues escondía gran parte de su rostro tras un libro— ho-hola —dijo con una vos casi audible— ah, si quieres… yo te ayudo a que no te pierdas en tu siguiente clase… si quieres —Twilight le dedico una sonrisa en señal de afirmación.

* * *

—No pudo creer que al fin haya acabado la clase —dijo Applejack en medio de un bostezo— ¿acaso el primer día de clases tiene que ser tan difícil?

—Ni lo menciones —dijo Twilight, notando la mirada de muchos estudiantes a medida que avanzaba hasta la cafetería— Por cierto, no es que me moleste, pero, ¿Por qué todos me miran de esa manera?

—Bueno, no es de extrañarse. ¿No es así Fluttershy? —Applejack miro a Fluttershy a la espera de su respuesta, pero esta solo bajó su cabeza eludiendo la pregunta.

—¿Pero de que estás hablando? —pregunto Twilight, quien volvía a sentirse en medio de una molesta iniciación.

—A lo que me refiero es… veras… —Applejack hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras que hicieran sonar sus palabras menos hirientes. Aunque sabía que no lo conseguiría— ¿Recuerdas la iniciación de la que te hable? Ocurre que todos aquí te miraran según tus acciones en tu primer día de clases. Ahora serás el centro de atención de muchos.

—Entonces todos aquí me ven como "la chica que siempre llega tarde a clases". —Twilight ya había llegado a la cafetería y ocurre que, en efecto, parecía ser el centro de atención de la mayoría de los estudiantes— Solo porque llegue tarde una vez.

—Bienvenida a tu primer día de clases —dijo Applejack, quien junto con Fluttershy, quien solo se mantuvo escuchando la conversación, pusieron una mano sobre los hombros de Twilight.

—V-ven, vamos a sentarnos —Fluttershy señalo una mesa, con una expresión tímida e insegura que pareciera ser habitual en ella.

—Hola, cariño, veo que ya conociste a Apple Jack y a Fluttershy —Rarity estaba a un lado de Pinkie Pie, quien tenía mucha galea en su boca.

—hmm, hmm —Pinkie Pie intentó decir algo, pero su boca estaba llena de un sándwich, hasta que lo trago— Applejack, ya conociste a la chica nueva de la que todos hablan. Vez como ella se hizo nuestra amiga tan fácil. Por cierto, Rainbow Dash dijo que no podría estar con nosotras pues tenía una reunión con el club de atletismo y yo le dije: "pero tenemos que darle ánimos a la chica nueva". Pero ella dijo "**tengo una junta importante con el club de atletismo, ya podré hablar con ella en otro momento"** y entonces…

—Señorita Pinkie, deja a la señorita comer en paz —un chico de cabellera rubia y chaqueta roja puso en la mesa una cajita, de la que saco algunas porciones de Pie, todos de manzana.

—Ese asentó. De casualidad, usted es hermano de Applejack —pregunto Twilight, al ver cierto parentesco entre el chico y una de sus nuevas amigas.

—Eeyup. Mi nombre es Big Macintosh. Pero si gusta puede decirme solo Big Mac, señorita…

— "¿Eeyup?" Ah, usted debe ser el chico que me ayudo a entrar al salón de clases. Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle.

—Hermano si no es mucha molestia ¿Por qué no le enseñas a nuestra amiga la escuela? Eres el que la conoce mejor —hablo Applejack, mientras tomaba una rebanada de pastel que había traído Big Mac— de seguro tú eres el más indicado para darle un tour a nuestra nueva amiga.

—Eso no será necesario. Además, él debe estar muy ocupado en sus asuntos.

—en lo absoluto, señorita Sparkle, será un gusto y todo un honor poder ayudarla en algo.

Twilight tomó algunas galletas de manzana y nuez que le ofreció el chico, para posteriormente empezar con el recorrido. Primero, le hablo sobre los salones de clase y algunas formas para no perderse. Luego, fueron a la biblioteca de la escuela, un lugar donde Twilight se sentiría como en casa por su vasta cantidad libros.

—Increíble. Podría pasar horas y horas leyéndolos —Twilight quedo fascinada al ver los estantes aparentemente interminables de libros.

—"Horas y horas" —Big Macintosh vio con horror el reloj en la librería antes de tomar a Twilight de brazo y llevarla fuera de la biblioteca con rapidez.

—Disculpe, ah… Big Mac ¿Por qué estamos corriendo? —Pregunto Twilight, apenas siguiendo el paso de su acompañante.

—Disculpe, señorita Twilight, pero es casi la hora… usted esta a punto de llegar tarde a su segunda clase.

* * *

**Espero que les haya agradado, este es solo un prologo, así que la mayor parte del fic la hice para presentar a Twilight a sus nuevas amigas y su incursión en la escuela.**


End file.
